


Sleep

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall couldn't sleep and it affected all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Niall was tweeting adorably in the middle of the night again so I wrote this.

Niall was seated in a chair in his hotel room, finishing off his second tweet in the last couple of minutes. It was probably an hour before the grey light of morning would start filling the room, but Niall couldn't sleep a wink, it seemed. His mind was too busy, and his stomach was complaining for food that he didn't have.

He jumped when he heard a snuffle from across the room, and a head of curly brown hair peaked out from a cocoon of blankets on the bed.

“What in God's name are you doing?” Harry's croaky voice asked, body wriggling around where it was sprawled.

Niall let out a chuckle, replying to another fan's tweet. “Couldn't sleep.”

“Well that's a bit obvious.”

Niall scrolled through more replies on his Twitter account, his phone quite bright now that he thought about it. “I'm hungry.”

Harry snorted. “So get some food.” He was always overly blunt in the morning, when his natural censors and kind aura all but disintegrated. Niall always liked to play around with that and egg him on a bit, pushing all of his sleep-addled buttons.

“I ate all of the snacks in the mini bar. Even the water, I drank all of the water,” Niall whined, looking over at the mini fridge in their room and the empty tray that once held tasty things. He could never refrain from gorging on them whenever they checked in to a new place. Harry always warned him, but he never listened.

“I told you not to,” Harry said as much, a knowing tone in his voice. “But -”

“- I never listen, I know,” Niall interrupted, a grin on his face.

“Come back to bed,” Harry said, voice muffled by his pillow.

“But -”

“Breakfast isn't for at least another couple of hours and you're not spending it sitting in a chair across the room from me.” Harry's tone said he was completely done with Niall's bullshit, though the blond remained stubbornly in the comfy chair, pushing limits just a _bit_ further. What could be say, he was in a playful mood.

“You think this is a game? Don't make me come over there, Horan, or so help me -”

Niall let out a cackle and rose from his chair, locking his phone as he did. When he neared the bed, Harry threw the covers open, welcoming him in to his nest. Niall kicked off his slippers and dove in, wiggling around until he was comfy with his back to Harry. The brunette sighed happily, pressing his slightly colder nose to the base of Niall's neck. He insisted on keeping their rooms frigid wherever they stayed so that it was always a good temperature to snuggle. Niall liked his thinking.

“What do you so suppose you'll have for breakfast?” Niall said suddenly, not quite ready for sleep. “I'm thinking classic: bacon, eggs, toast with plenty of -”

“Sshh,” Harry whispered in his ear, sliding a long arm around Niall's middle and pulling him impossibly closer until he was practically sandwiching him in to the mattress.

The action reminded Niall of something. “Hey, you know, this reminds me of that video from forever ago with the mother cat and that kitten that's being restless, you know, having a dream? When she pulls it in and smothers it with love-” Harry poked the back of Niall's head quite hard. “Ow, what -”

“Shut that thing off, would you?” Harry grumbled. “Or I actually _will_ smother you.”

Niall sighed, putting in some effort to actually calm his over-active brain. “Sorry, I love you.”

“Love you too, _kitten_.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
